Silent Hill Movie
by Jumi- of-Diamonds
Summary: A woman so desperate to cure her child of her recent illness begins to piece together the only way to save her. To bring her where her dreams are calling her too, Silent Hill. [Movie novelization] R
1. The Premonition

"Sharon!"

The voice was female, and it was frantic. The maternal voice, more rather scream, was laced with terror and fear.

"Christopher, can you see anything," The voice called out, but not as loud. It called to the balcony above, connected to a large home in what appeared to be a secluded forest. Sure there were neighbors, but it wasn't as if they lived right next door. They were apart, separated by the thick forest of thin trees. The trees themselves seemed to raise themselves to the sky, to the heavens, appearing strong and tall; yet no matter what they would always be weak.

The uniquely built house was built from gently smoothed plaster; a marble white color painted as the primary color. The doors and window frames were built for a solid, furnished, wood. The left side of the house, the room that could be admired as art itself, was the room with walls made of windows. Anyone could see inside, but then again not many people lived out and around where this family lived. The only major busy part of their home was the nearby highway; it ran over top of the water fall. The buzzing of speeding cars reached their home, even with all these trees helping to block the noise.

And, as if hit by something so powerful, the female voice realized what the dangers were. And her daughter was out there.

"Oh god, Sharon? Sharon!" She yelled again. The distraught mother was screaming out her lungs at an invisible figure; she couldn't see where her little girl had run off too.

"She's there, hurry Rose!" The male, presumably the father and husband figure in the small family, called to Rose from a top the bedroom balcony. Unlike his wife, Rose, he could see just about everything, down to the highway. And a small figure dressed in pajama clothing had caught his eye. Something had fallen from that figure's hands as she continued on, ignoring her mother's cries. He, himself, took a last glance before hurrying into the house. Christopher was going to help. He was.

Rose ran from her spot on the, what seemed to be, unfinished deck. Her bare feet squishing into the moist earth, pulling out, and moving forward in a jogging motion. Her turquoise green shorts and white tank top, used as night-time-wear, had already began to soak with sweat, attaching to her golden toned skin. A golden locket dangled around her neck, flopping from side to opposite side as she ran down the stone steps that led deeper into the forest. Her chin length blonde hair was damp from perspiration and climate. Rose pushed it behind her ears, slicking it back off her forehead, as she reached the bottom.

The cold hard feeling on her feet was once again replaced with the muddy earth and fallen leaves of the forest. She stopped, but only to pick up the item her daughter had dropped; one of her favorite items, a stuffed bear. The stuffing was falling out, but not because of recent events, it was a very old toy and was worn from all the times Sharon had played with it.

Rose smiled, fluffing the stuffing spilling from the loosened thread on the sides. She remembered given Sharon this toy, a few years after they had adopted her. The happy memory didn't stay long. The sharp horn of a truck sped through her ears, her face jumping towards the sound, her body aching from anticipation and anxiety. The fear was driving Rose mad.

She could hear her husband, shutting the door behind him at the top of the steps, but it didn't stop her.

"Sharon!" She yelled again, running now, towards the on coming cars. Water was now burying her feet as she grew closer and closer to the water fall, to those cars. Her feet slapped against wet cement as she ran under the bridge, only coming to a stop to once again hear a horn toot above her. It was loud, as was the sound of the cars rolling by at absurd speeds. The car had seemed to have stopped.

"No." She whispered to herself.

Rose dropped the bear and ran out from underneath the bridge, but not before catching the sound of an argument overhead. It isn't my baby, she thought to herself, peering down the waterfall's edge.

"Sharon!" She yelled again.

Rose looked around, Sharon was just no where in sight. That was until, something moaned. She looked up, watching as her daughter wobbled almost drunkenly on the cliff above the water, and next to the road. Sharon moaned again, her half opened eyes looking downwards. Downwards into hell, but her mother couldn't possibly know. Her head pointed down, and her body rolled foreword, barely stopping itself. Rose screamed. As did Sharon, but it was a scream her mother could not here. She was screaming as she dreamt. Screaming as she watched the ground beneath begin to give way.

Sharon watched as the grass turned brown, eventually evaporating into a metal catwalk. Below the catwalk was rusted machinery, pieced together. Only fire, it bubbled as the form of liquid lava, the flames licking up at her. Then there was she. A she Sharon had a sudden need to be with. She needed this lonely, dirty, looking girl. Sharon stepped foreword, stretched out her arms like a bird. For a second, she let the steam hit her, letting her body bathe in it, before closing her eyes and letting herself fall foreword.

Rose screamed out, tackling Sharon to the ground away from the cliff area. She had almost jumped into the lake hundreds, thousands, of feet below. Sharon writhed and squirmed underneath her mother. She screamed out, kicking and pushing away the shadowed figure that had suddenly taken hold of her, preventing her from diving.

"Silent Hill!"

"SILENT HILL!" Sharon screamed out in her sleep. Four pairs of hands rubbed her face, held her tight. She was falling back into her dream. The soothing voice of her father beside her was enough to comfort her.

"Don't worry baby, we're here."

Was the last she heard before falling back into a deep sleep.

"She said it again Christopher." Rose put her forehead on her husbands, catching her breath; which could clearly be seen as she breathed. She had placed Sharon on her body, her head on her lap. She seemed to be at peace now.

"I know, come here baby." Christopher spoke to her, gasping for air himself. She pulled them all into an embrace, letting his fears die away, letting his soul rest. Rose had placed her chin on his shoulder, staring at the light that illuminated the sky. It was a white glow, coming from over the small thicket of shaped trees. A cross. It stood out against the darkness of the night, highlighted with neon, and place high up for all to see. It was like the religious people's way of giving peace and tranquility to the insane and corrupt world.

Rose wet her lips, letting out a few pent up tears of relief, and spoke in a whisper to herself.

"...Silent Hill..."


	2. Painting of the Mother of God

Sharon pushed her feet into the dry dirt, the heels of her shoes creating indents. She had rested on top of the of the grass, to avoid getting too dirty. Her back was pressed firmly against the trunk of a tree, resting comfortably as her mind raced throughout the imaginary worlds of a child. Her hands brushed over and over again on the thick sheet of paper, a yellow prisma pencil in her right hand, as she gave colorful life to her characters.

She was calmly relaxing against that tree, pressing pencil and paper together with plenty of pressure to make the color brighter, more vivid then normal. Her face remained normal as she envisioned herself next to that lion, petting it's silky golden fur with her hand. A fellow friend of the lion, a bear, had suddenly crawled into her mind. It purred out a hello, as it took it's place next to the overgrown cat. Sharon smiled, coming back to a harsh reality, where peace like this just didn't exist. She continued with the yellow, wishing more then imagining that with each stroke that the yellow lion could come alive.

The grass blew beside her, tickling her arm, she put the pencil down on top of the drawing, and reached over to itch her arm, yawning slightly; she was feeling as if she had just awoken from a dream. It was then she noticed her mother lingering over her, one hand on the thick brown branch above each of them, softly smiling at the world sketched out on paper that her daughter helped come to life. Sharon smiled back, halting, even more, the birth of another new creature.

"Wanna see?" It was pure child's innocence. A bragging of an object one was proud of. Her big blue eyes, rounded into an almond shaped, blinked at her mother. The smile on those lips never once left. Rose watched the wind sweep her daughter's curly chocolate brown hair against her face. The gust had brushed strands down her shoulders, each one tumbling down her light blue sweatshirt; Sharon had put it on after the sun had started to set, as it had begun to get chilly. Her legs were covered by navy blue stockings that went up and under her dark blue shirt, which had also moved with the wind. To cover her feet, Sharon had insisted on the black dress shoes.

Rose put her hands on her lap, to keep down her own dull gray skirt, as she walked closer to Sharon, nodding her head. Rose had been relaxing a bit away from her daughter, admiring the old farm that was only a few feet away; down the hill. It seemed to still be in use, but it had taken a second glance to positively agree to that.

"What are you doing there, pumpkin?" Rose asked, and then playfully gasped when she saw the picture in full view, taking a seat next to Sharon. Sharon smiled brightly, crawling into her mothers lap, holding the pencil and paper pad up for her mother to see. Rose touched each animal on the paper, as if petting them. She stopped at the lion. Next to the lion was a little girl, with colors that match Sharon's own clothing, her hand was petting the back of the golden cat.

"Wow! This is an amazing lion, did you do that all by yourself?" Rose played the curiosity in her voice as Sharon finally got comfortable. Rose's pink thin jacket rippled in the wind, while her gray tank remained still. She pressed her boots into the impressions Sharon's own feet had left. She was very pleased of her daughter, really she was, but she was so worried. With the fact that she had recently become 'ill' when she slept, it was both agonizing and terrifying to take her eyes off of her. Who knew what could happen?

Sharon giggled a yes, and her mother laughed.

"Well, I'm very proud of you," She smiled, pulling back Sharon's hair, pushing it out of her face. Rose received a reply of meows. Sharon leaned her head back, looking at her mother's; a large grin on her face. She nuzzled Rose's neck, pretending to be a cat; maybe the one she had just drew.

"Sweety, you know, sometimes when you sleep you take a little walk. And sometimes, you talk about a place. It's called Silent Hill," It was a simple question that had to be read between the lines, but simple enough. Sharon kept her head still, staring off into the distance, over he street and into the sky. Rose was thinking to herself, holding her daughter close to her, as if to hear what was going on in Sharon's head. Was she trying to reminisce of last night, and all the other nights?

"I don't remember." Came the simple answer.

"Well, that's okay. We're going on a special trip, to that place in your dreams; Silent Hill. So you can remember." Rose said, looking at Sharon's hiding eyes, which were looking away, down to her drawing. She seemed distant all of a sudden, her feet rubbing together nervously.

_RING..._

_RING..._

_RING..._

Rose's phone buzzed and vibrated from atop the small pencil case next to Sharon. It had shattered the quiet awkward moment and had caused Rose to jump inwardly. Sharon looked up as Rose reached over, with her right hand, and picked up the phone. She was about to answer it, until she saw the calling number, in which she hit the red, hang-up, button. The call was ended before it could even begin.

The caller was Christopher, probably wondering where both his wife and daughter were at. No. He knew where they were going, he wanted to try and cause her to reconsider, to change her mind and come home. He wanted Rose to put Sharon in the hospital, where she could actually get better. What Rose was doing was stubborn and only going to worsen the problem. That's what he thought as he held the phone in his left hand, chewing on his thumbnail, thinking. What could he possibly do to stop her.

Chris paced back and forth, cursing out loud to Rose, who wasn't even around him to hear him. His curses went unanswered and unheard.

"I know. I know what to do." Chris said, finally stopping his pacing routine. He pulled out the floppy brown computer chair and sat down. He put the phone down on the receiver, located not more then three inches from the monitor. He moved the mouse around, getting the screen saver to vanish. And his jaw dropped and his eyes grew with shock at the content that instantly popped up on the screen. The site, Ghost Towns of America, was riddled with many different towns and buildings that were abandoned, and believed to be ghost inhabited. It was only one that rattled his mind, gave him chills. It proved to him that Sharon and Rose really had gone there.

"Silent Hill… West Virginia." He repeated aloud to himself, as if it wasn't true. Robotically he clicked the picture, sending him into a different page on the site; all about the town.

"Oh Rose…" Christopher inwardly winced at the sites contents.

Rose dropped the phone back down onto Sharon's pencil case and turned her annoyed face away from Sharon's confused one.

"Daddy's not coming?" Came the concerned voice of Sharon.

"No, Daddy isn't coming. It's just going to be the two of us. Just me and you," Rose answered pressing her right hand into the ground, letting her weight rest on it, looking into those big blue eyes . They seemed sad, hurt. But those eyes soon closed as the drowsiness finally overtook them and the little girl connected to them. Sharon's head drooped and fell from Rose's shoulder down to her chest. Rose looked down at her, admiring how she could sleep after everything. She titled her head to her own shoulder and let sleep overtake her as well. Rose had only just begun to fall into a dream when the horn of a truck startled her, shaking her from the dream that was yet to come. Her heart was racing as she looked around, Sharon was still resting comfortably on Rose's chest, mouth open and breathing heavily. Sighing in relief, she let her mind run over last night, and what could've happened today.

"We better get going, come on. Let's go." Rose said, shaking Sharon awake, helping her stand up. Rose stretched as Sharon yawned and began to clean up; placing her yellow pencil back into the pencil bag. It jingled as it, and the other colors inside, bounced to the bottom of the bag. There was the sound of flipping pages and a zipping of a zipper before Sharon was at Rose's side. Rose reached down, grabbing hold of Sharon's free hand as they, together, walked down the grassy hill. Behind the tree there was that silent farm, the barn and mill standing tall against the sky. Both buildings painted a sky gray, each worn down from use over years, but both seemed to still be serviceable.

Rose opened the backseat door for Sharon, who slid her drawing items to the seat next to hers before she, herself, hopped in. Rose walked around to the drivers side as Sharon's door slammed shut. She opened the door and climbed onto the diver's seat, placing the key in the ignition, grabbing the wheel, and revved up the car. She pulled the door shut, locking every door, that the car was made of, with the touch of a single door button; the one next to the window control button. The car rolled to a stop at the quiet intersection, there wasn't a single car she had to stop for, but yet she stayed; unmoving. Rose had stopped, reading in her mind the sign on the hill where she and Sharon had rested, shrugged before quickly pulling away; on the road to Silent Hill.

The sign had said:

**Corinthians 6:2-3**

_"Do you not know that we will judge angels?"_

_"Do you not know that the saints will judge the world?"_

The sign itself had been shaped to form pages from a book. A book that represented the Bible. Over top of the billboard-like-sign was a poorly secured lamp that would, most likely, turn on during night.

Rose had sped away… not thinking anything of it.


	3. A Secret Hidden in Brahams

The sun was almost complete set now. The fine tinge of orange and yellows had paled down into a soft lemon with the darkness of the blue night sky. The dark pine trees and the bright garden trees wove into each other, painted a mixture of light and dark greens against both the sky and the slick back pavement.

The roads were empty. Not a single car in almost fifty miles, it really did remind Rose of a ghost town, or in this case a ghost road. The streets were slippery, and gleamed a wet reflection of the sky, showing off it's wetness. The road, itself, was very small; hardly enough room for two cars, and with this wetness it was prone to cause an accident. Rose was glad that the road was all to herself, especially with the current circular bend the road was taking her through; no car would be able to see the other in time.

She sighed, humming, inwardly, a familiar tune that softly emitted from the set radio station. It was a popular pop rock band, Sharon had instantly loved their music. Sharon, on the other hand, was singing along in a hushed whisper, drawing in her Art pad with her colored pencils; Rose was glad, it had been complete silence since they left that area on the hill. Shortly after putting on her seatbelt on, it seemed she had started drawing again. That must have been at least an hour ago, Rose wondered what new worlds she was inventing as the song changed to a slower one. She hadn't heard it before.

Rose was suddenly reminded of where she was going, thinking of Sharon. Her face darkened. This was nothing to have fun about, Rose needed, absolutely _**needed**_, to help her little Sharon. It killed her on the inside that she was sick like this, and came close to dying several times already. She just wanted to rest her head on the steering wheel, knowing nothing would happen. The sick thought of Rose doing this for only herself scampered into her mind, and only to be quickly dismissed. That was complete rubbish; this was for Sharon, and not herself. Although, she could not deny that maybe some part played in on her feeling for relief.

Hearing Sharon yawn pulled Rose out of her thoughts. She looked into the upper rear view mirror, and watched as Sharon place those hard working hands into her exhausted eyes. Rose wasn't surprised, she was trying to keep Sharon up as much as possible, to try and prevent a reoccurring of events. Again that twain of discovered, possible, selfishness peeked into her mind.

She squeezed the wheel hard, thinking of what to do. Her face voiced the silent grimness of the situation, but she decided.

"Sharon, sweetie, why don't you lay down and rest? It's getting late." Rose said putting the front seat windows down some, airing out the car. The inside was suddenly cooled off, the heat dissipating, the cold growing. It was something nice, Rose thought as she appreciated the cool air on her sweaty forehead.

A bright red light flickered on and off on the dashboard. Rose looked down, as it caught her attention. The gas tank was almost empty. She bit her lip, looking up and at her surroundings. The dark blue had finally taken over the yellow in the sky. Purple puffy clouds spread over the stars and sky, as if they represented the chain holding back the morning colors. The moon was the only thing free, it shining a path for Rose on the drying road. The trees had become hard to make out, now they appeared as giant dark figures mashed into each other, forming some kind of blob.

She saw it then, as her headlights shone over the bright green sign. White lettering telling her a gas station was only a few more miles a head. She breathed out the gulp of air she had become reluctant to, in a sort of sigh. Her eyes closed and her overall muscles relaxed. Everything was fine. She would make it to the station, Sharon would be fine until they reached Silent Hill, and they would find the town which inside they would find the help they needed.

Rose pulled her silver Jeep Liberty into the gas station, a brightly lit up sign indicating the name '_Brahams Gas Station_' (it wasn't too original), pulling up to the empty pumps. As the car rolled to a stop, she unbuckled her seatbelt and pulled out the key; causing the car to shut down. Grabbing her light brown trench coat, she popped open her door, closing it behind her, and walked over to the pump side, all while pulling that light cloth over her shoulders. Unscrewing the hubcap, she placed the pump into the car, punching in a few buttons, and stood as the gas poured out into her car and the price rose.

She could see Sharon sprawled out on both backseats, sleepy soundly. Her arms making the pillow, still holding her pencil case, her legs curling up to the front of her abdomen. Rose could see her face, as her head was pointing towards herself, she seemed so peaceful, so happy, almost. Something caught her eye, below Sharon on the floor.

As she pressed the trigger on the pump the numbers stopped rolling up. She removed it, and screwed back on the hub cap, taking notice at the price as she returned what had given her car back its life.

Rose slowly, and quietly, pulled open Sharon's door and pulled out her drawing pad. Her mouth hung open slightly, as she flipped threw the pages, looking for the peaceful lion picture. It wasn't there. Every sweet and innocent picture she had drawn had now been replaced with something horrible and cruel. Those light yellows and cheery greens had been replaced with dark reds, blacks, and a dull navy blue. The picture were no longer happy but now evil and depressing. The one picture showed a little girl in a green dress being pulled, what seemed like apart, on each arm by two large dark figures. The figures seemed evil, and their pointed red eyes seemed too real, too alive. She flipped the page, horrified by the images her child had drawn; and even more that they were drawn over her old ones. Another picture showed a large gray building, a strange symbol atop of it. Black things swarmed around that symbol, and darker things crawled around the entrance of the building. It seemed so odd.

The sound of shuffling and groaning startled Rose, making her turn around to come face to face with a, now, wide awake Sharon. She stretched and yawned, sitting on the edge of the seat, looking out of the open door.

"You're awake?" Rose spoke, trying to mask her concern. Sharon nodded, hoping out of the car, looking up at her mother, standing by her side.

"Can I ask you something," Rose asked, kneeling down to Sharon's level. She flipped the drawing book and showed it to her, adding, "Why did you change your pictures?"

When those blue eyes grew wide, Rose understood something was wrong. Sharon reached out, and with her tiny fingers, touched the picture. The building with the symbol looked so sinister. It was even more terrifying that she couldn't remember doing it, it was so sad that her lovely lion was gone; it was now just a memory, destined to fade away.

"I… I didn't," Sharon told her mother, near the point of crying. "Mommy, who did this?" Her voice was shaking. Was it fear she was feeling, was it confusion? Rose couldn't tell.

"You don't remember?" Rose asked, trying not to show her own confusion and fear. Her voice was monotone, normal. It never changed once. She was answered with a quick shake of the head, meaning 'no'.

"I don't like it. Mommy," She was beginning to scream, "Who did that?"

"Shh, it's okay. Mommy's here, don't worry." Rose stood, taking Sharon into an embrace, rubbing her back. Sharon had started to sob, crying into her mother's lap. Rose caught the gaze from, what appeared to be, an off duty cop near the Gas Station's small shopping building. It had looked like the cop had been returning to their motorcycle, but in the commotion, turned to hear a distraught child. The look she was receiving seemed full of distrust and stubborn concern. Rose ignored it, turning to her child.

Sharon hiccupped, looking at her mother, who had pulled her from her body and looked down at her.

"Can you wait in the car for me? I have to go inside over there and pay." Rose pushed the hair out of Sharon's eyes, smiling at her answer.

"Can I sit in the front?" She asked. It was answered with a kiss and quick ushering of moves.

As soon as Rose heard the door shut, she traveled across the hardened black tar to the place where she would pay for the gas she had just taken. Her eyes locked on the door, as if a personal homing device, ignoring the footsteps that walked beside her, heading the opposite way. She pulled open the door, and walked inside. The inside was shaped, rather to what she had first believed, into a mini restaurant. She thought about maybe getting Sharon something to eat, but dismissed the thought. They were almost there, they couldn't stop now.

Rose stepped up to the counter, fiddling to find her credit card in one of her many coat pockets. Pulling it out, she handed it to the lady. The lady had a tired look on her face, and it's to be expected, especially so late at night, Her bleached blonde hair pulled out of her face by a blue and white designed bandana. Her skin seemed very oily and even red in some areas. Her makeup, blue eye shadow and black eyeliner, was smeared over her eyes, the sweat caused by the inside heat, caught some of it, pulling it down her face. Her clothes seemed hand-me-down like; a blue, red, and yellow cross pattern on top of white, like a hunter's red and black shirt. The flaps around her neck were folded down, showing off her neck and collar bone. The shirt was revealing buttoned up, leaving at least four or five buttons undone to catch the eyes of all men who came to the counter. Underneath though, as if teasing those who wanted a look, was a skin colored, low neck, shirt, which covered up everything shown by the top shirt.

"I just want to pay for some gas," she told the lady, as she began to ring up the price of the gas Rose had taken, "And, can you tell me the best way, to get to… Silent Hill? I can't seem to find it on the map."

The room had almost gotten complete quiet, as if everyone had been listening to her conversation and had stopped whatever they where doing when the heard that name. The cashier lady gave her a sharp look through those tired eyes, halting herself in ringing up the gas.

"Why do you wanna go there?" Her voice wasn't pleasant. She sounded unhappy, and not-too-thrilled of the bringing up of that town. Her voice was laced with a venom, a miserable tone. Rose was surprised by the hatred, wasn't expecting something like that.

"I, uh, read about it." Rose answered her, smiling, trying to change the mood.

She only got another look, as if she were some monster. Or maybe if she were a native speaking an entirely different language then the rest of them. It was so odd.

"The road don't go through no more." The lady told Rose, raising an eyebrow as the sound of beeping filled the room. The woman pulled out Rose's card, looking at the register.

"Your card was declined."

Rose grabbed the card, staring at it. She shook her head, suddenly realizing what happened, and who had done it. She mouthed out a name, before her phone began to chirp with a catchy, low, tune.

"Christopher."


End file.
